creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Tothoriumons
Tothoriumons Tothoriumons are a very advanced race of biped creatures that met with Earth in the year 5000AD, but they have had a very complex history streatching back over 5 million years, at even before then. One of the mst famous of all the Tothoriumons include Ringofern and Vonstronem. They are reptile like creatures, which have a full height of 14 feet but normally walk stooped at 10 feet, they have 2 arms, both have hands that have talons, their arms and talons are extreamly powerful, their talons are 25cm long, there are 7 of them and they can slice through 25cm of kevler armour and their arms can lift up 10 tons easily. They have two powerful feet that have 12 toes, these toes are 13cm long and can us their very tough nails, as tough as diamond, to grip onto surfaces, they can kick with extreme force. Their main weapon however, is their tail, it splits into 3 at 1 foot, then these 3 tails can extend to 18 feet, but constrict to 3 feet. At the end of these tails are 3 claw like structures, each 30cm long that can close and open, these act like 3 extra arms, they can use them to hold on to objects or fight. They have 7 pairs of eyes, each one can look into a different type of the electro-magnetic spectrum, Radio Waves, Microwaves, Infrared-Radiation, Visable Light, Ultra-Violet, X-rays and Gamma Rays. Their normal eyes can zoom in to 1000 times their normal magnification. Their hearing ranges from -10,000,000Hz - 1,000,000,000Hz. They have 250 teeth, 50 Incisors, 70 canines, 20 premolers, 50 molers and 60 borers, these teeth rotate and can sink in and drill in. They also have toxin glands and fangs that can stretch to 52cm, the toxin kills in 0.000000000000000000000000000001 nanoseconds and can kill 1,000,000 people with just 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 mg. The average age of a Tothoriumon is 200,000 years. They have a very complex genetic code which has 4000 chromasones, this helped them when they were evolving to become intelligent life and now it helps tem to survive in very different conditons thanks to the 3978th chromasone, this one absorbs information from the current enviroment and starts to change the way the genes in the offspring are wired together to help thme climatize to the enviroment and it only takes 3 generations for this to happpen. Age Development The "Pup" stage, equivalent to the age 0f 0-4 for humans is 0-10 for Tothoriumons, in this period the Pup will grow all of their teeth apart from the Molers and Borers, their claws are as soft as a human and so cannot hurt an Adult Tothoriumon. They can speak from about 19 Grongs, and can have a vocabulary of 25,000 words by the age of 10 years. They are born 12 dugogs long and grow in 10 years to 1.5 congolares. The "Cub" sage, equivalent to the age of 5-12 for humans is 11-13 for Tothoriumons, in this period the nails harden into tough claws, they then grow very quickly, from 1.5 congolares to 4 congolares in just 2 years. They grow their Molers and so they start to hunt Quongos and Muongos after they recive the Molers, here they start to split into groups and roles. A group is the level at which you are at in the role you do for your life. The "Cund" stadge, equivalent to the age of 13- 18 for humans is 14-32.5 for Tothoriumons, in this period the Borers start to develop, this is when they start to look out for a mate, which they usually try to choose before Adulthood, at this point the Warrior Games, where they try to rank as high as possible. They the g0w from 4 congolares to 8.4 congolares. The "Adult" stage, equivalent to the age of 19- death for hmans is 32.6- death for Tothoriumons. Planet They live on the planet raxopotorusfensocalifragasopertonigigondolapurtitus, but the species call it raxopotorus for short, it is 60 times larger than the earth but due to a low density core, it is only 4 times the graviational mass of the earth. The planet is in the Guager system, the 15th planet from the sun in the centre of the Miso Galaxy, which is 2,000,000,000 light years away from earth. Pre-Industrulisation History The species first became self-aware in the year 5,000,000,000 BC, the population was 10,000 split into 100 tribes. Over the next 4 billion years the population grew to 1,000,000,000. By this year 1,000,000,027, the now had 16 nations, the biggest nation was on the Ludo continet, with 300 million poplation, it had a Emperor, his second name was Fendolugasasiomagicutilogogogogogogogodidighduaone'byo, but his third name was biguofindendo. Their main weapons of choice was the badabobo staff, a staff that was made out of their hardest rock, made out of a carbon atoms, with a C triple bond C, with one O16HFe2C4NeNNaAg14Au section, called tribo that connected to that 1 other carbon that also connected to a triple bond. Like this: Triple bond, single Carbon, tribo, single carbon and triple bond, this was 10 times stronger than Diamond. This nation was called Biguo, this nation then went and started to attack all the other Tothoriumons, the Tothoriumonian war lasted 2,000 years, but the Biguo nation conquered the entire world, they then named their planet Raxopotorusfensocalifragasopertonigigondolapurtitus. Over the next 1,000,000 years they developed telescopes and started to look out at the sky, due to their promixity to the Nefario Black Hole, they saw the neighbouring system be sucked up inside, they created very detailed Astronomy before Industrulisation, they managed to spot the earth, but there was no intelligent life at that moment. Industrulisation (250,000,000BC - 100,000,000BC They quickly developed, they had manged to build their first mega-skyscraper by they year 249,999,901BC and by the year 249,998,942BC they had created a colony on 25 of their moons, and were colonising other planets in their system. They then developed Nuclear fusion which allowed them to travel much quicker, they sent their first probe out into the stars, the probe was sent out on the 15th Conter 249,990,000 it was sent out at 50% the speed of light and used the gravitational pull of Stringo Major to accelerate to 90% of the speed of light, it sent videos and pictures of other star systems and galaxies for the next 1 million years until it was swallowed by a supernova. Over the next 4 million years they managed to colonize the entire Guager System and then in the year 248,003,121 had started to create the Tothoriumon Empire. They made a deal with the Igsongmigans who would help them with their technology. Their rapid expansion however was stopped when they reached another empire crated by the Lengomens which started off the Galactic War, a War which would last for 50 million years and devastate the Galaxy. However, it would lead to some of their greatest Achievements. Their Achievements could be placed into 5 main areas: 1. Physical Science 2. Biological Science 3. Space Exploration 4. Politics 5. Security Galactic War This war lasted 50 million years until the Tothoriumons were able to finish off their enemies. It started when the Lengomens devastated the Leng Quadrent, and then invaded the Sac Quadrent. The entire Tothoriumon army started to attack. The armies were matched for a very long time, but the Tothoriumons refused to give in and managed to fight against extremely heavy odds. For the rest see: Galactic War. Once they had defeated their enemy, their vengeance was swift and executed 75% of the entire population. Links Lengomens Igsongmigans Galactic War Ringofern Guager System Vonstronem